how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily's bisexuality
Lily's bisexuality is a recurring element in most seasons of the show. Episodes Best Prom Ever Lily reveals that one of her unfulfilled dreams is having a lesbian experience, so Robin kisses her so that she can check it off her list. This likely begins Lily's attraction to Robin. Do I Know You? Lily admits to having "noticed Robin's body". Robin 101 Lily mentions confusing dreams about Robin that remind her "a woman's sexuality is a moving target." The Playbook Lily mentions that she is reading Robin's "two-volume playbook", referring to her breasts. Also on that episode she refers to Robin as this hottie while talking about her recent relationship with Barney to Claire. Girls Versus Suits While trying to make Marshall admit the new bartender is hotter than her, she lets slip that she thought about her in bed a couple of times the night before. I Heart NJ Lily says that Robin has '"crazy long legs that look great in shorts." Architect of Destruction When Marshall says he can't stop thinking about Lily and Robin while in bed Lily responds by saying she's had that fantasy as well and tells him to "lean into it and let it fuel things." Hopeless Lily mentions having a secret crush on Mila Kunis. The Perfect Cocktail Robin reveals that every time Lily drinks martinis she wants to make out with her. The Rebound Girl Lily mentions she has dreams about Robin. The Broath When Ted breaks a "Broath", Barney punishes him and the gang by making the guys and the girls kiss. They kiss and when Robin pulls away, Lily keeps on kissing her. Earlier in this episode when the gang is all at Quinn's apartment, Lily mentions that she was once with a dude who couldn't even fantasize about having a three way. "He was all, 'ooh she's your best friend.'" Then Robin asks, "what now?" Splitsville Lily fantasizes about a "slutty and bi-curious" Danish exchange student named Nadia. Lobster Crawl When Robin attempts to hook up with Barney and fails several times, Lily suggests getting freaky with a girl to entice him. Lily is excited to get to grind with Robin but she brings Brandi (her fun coworker who doesn't even care) to the bar for that purpose, so Lily is disappointed. P.S. I Love You When Lily knocks on the door of the girl wearing the t-shirt that says "Vagitarian" at Wesleyan, she smiles shyly and seems tempted to talk to her before she forces herself to continue looking for Marshall. The Broken Code When Lily realizes Robin does not have many female friends, she attempts to help her by making her go up and comfort a random girl who is crying at the bar. After initially struggling, Robin manages to hit it off with the girl, who is called Amanda, over their shared love of ice hockey. Lily begins to feel jealous and has a vision of Robin and Amanda having an affair so she scares off Amanda when Robin goes to the bathroom. No Questions Asked In a hotel Lily has to pay for things that she didn't broke or asked for, when the receptionist asks "So you are saying that you didn't order room service and you didn't order Prison Sluts 9?" and she answers "I'm saying I did not order room service..." Bass Player Wanted Lily and Robin share a Telepathic Conversation about Darren probably wanting to hook up with them, during which Lily suggests that the two of them can continue after Darren is finished and Robin gets weirded out. Rally Lily and Robin end up kissing to get Barney to wake up after he drinks too much the night before his wedding. Later when they are at the bar, in a sudden role reversal, Robin is the one who wants to kiss Lily again but Lily says it was weird and doesn't want to do it again.. Notes Lily's bisexuality may be in reference to Alyson Hannigan's previous character (Willow Rosenberg on Buffy the Vampire Slayer) being a lesbian. Category:Recurring Elements Category:Articles under construction Category:LGBT